DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) The proposed research training program is intended to equip physicians and scientists at the postdoctoral levels for independent research-oriented careers in the field of hematology. The program is based on the research interests and expertise of a total of 23 funded faculty members in the pediatric and adult Division of Hematology/Oncology and Nephrology, Departments of Pathology, Microbiology, Immunology, Human Genetics, Anatomy and Cell Biology, and the Howard Hughes Institute at the University of Michigan. Areas of active research of the faculty can be divided into three major groups of interest. These include 1) the molecular and cell biology of the immune system, 2) the molecular basis of cell growth and differentiation, and 3) the molecular and cell biology of blood and endothelial cells, and hemostasis and thrombosis. Trainees will spend 2-3 years in the laboratory under the direct supervision of a faculty preceptor and will be helped to develop expertise in 1) posing feasible scientific questions; 2) acquiring the necessary skills to apply techniques to answer these questions; and 3) critically evaluating the data obtained. The trainees will have M.D., Ph.D., or both degrees. M.D. trainees will have three years of house officer training in Internal Medicine or Pediatrics an a year of clinical training in adult or pediatric selection committees. The adult program will have 4-5 fellows in the first year of clinical training, all M.D. trainees are actively encouraged to participate in the clinical postdoctoral research training program in cell and molecular biology to prepare them for presentations. Once the trainees enter the laboratory, they are monitored constantly by their mentors and yearly by the administrative staff. It is expected that each of the trainees will submit a grant for extramural approval during the course of their training and first author a research manuscript. Multiple research conferences attended by trainees and research faculty are held weekly. Trainees are expected to present the results of their ongoing investigations and to participate in the discussions of data obtained by their colleagues. Trainees are encouraged to attend relevant research seminars and to interact with faculty members in basic sciences. Additionally, the trainees are encouraged to take courses in relevant basic sciences which would enhance their research interests. It is the goal of this training program to produce trainees who will be successful in pursuing careers in academic Hematology.